1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a soundproofing woody flooring, particularly one which is suitable for direct application to a concrete base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been usual to place felt on a concrete base and cover the felt with a carpet in order to construct the floor of a room in a medium- or multi-story residential building. The carpet has, however, a number of defects. It is easily soiled. A great deal of time and labor are required for changing a soiled carpet to a new one. The carpet provides a comfortable house for ticks.
Therefore, it is nowadays often the case to apply woody flooring directly to a concrete base without using any carpet. The woody flooring is, however, less sound-proofing than the carpet and fails to provide a calm living environment. This drawback can be improved to some extent if the bottom surface of the flooring is covered with a plastic foam. Its soundproofing property is, however, still far from satisfactory.